A server or other device provides webpages or other user interfaces to various types of client devices. Users of those client devices view the webpages and the respective content. The content may support e-commerce businesses, manufacturers, special interest groups, and other entities. Such entities seek to make their webpages more effective, informative and engaging with respect to target users.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.